


Maybe We Shouldn't Have Met

by Kiishere



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, there was no Jaehee angst so we fixed that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiishere/pseuds/Kiishere
Summary: Jaehee flinched hearing the front door slam. “MC?” She called out, mentally berating herself for being so harsh to you. It wasn't fair to you. You had only wanted to help-! And she heard your car start up. She slumped down as her phone buzzed with a message. It was from you..“Maybe it would've been better if we had never met at all”(Italics is Sugar's work, normal is mine)





	Maybe We Shouldn't Have Met

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sugarcoated_Wishes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarcoated_Wishes/gifts).



> Ah, I thank my good friend Sugar for writing this with me, I think this turned out amazing....

“Jaehee why don’t you come eat? You’ve been working pretty hard on plans for the cafe.” You smiled, she was hunched over at her laptop typing away.

_ She frowned slightly, turning to stare towards you. “It’s alright, I’ll eat after I’m finished with this part” She stated, giving you an awkward smile. Your own smile dropped. “Jae, you’ve been saying that for the past hour. You can always finish it tomorrow, there is no rush!” You encouraged, moving to give her a quick hug. She recoiled at your touch with a scowl. _

__ “Jaehee?” was all you could say, as you stepped back your arms still awkwardly open for a hug. 

“MC, not now i'm busy.” She waved her hand to shoo you off.

_ Your frown deepened. “What do you mean, you’re ‘busy’? There is no rush… You need to take care of yourself, remember?” You tried again. “What do you mean by that?”  _

_ She frowned. “Well that was just such a big focus in the past and now…” Her frown deepened and you scowled. “Now it’s like you’re just going back to how you were when you were working for Jumin! I thought you could take care of yourself now that he isn’t overworking you!!” You stated, sounding exasperated.  _

_ She scowled and stood up suddenly, her chair scooting backwards as she turned towards you. “I can take care of myself just fine. It seems like you’re the one unable to do anything without…’mothering’ others” she spat. “I was able to take care of myself then and I am able to take care of myself now. Don’t treat me like a child.” _

 “No Jaehee, it might not be as bad as it was then. But in a few weeks, months maybe, who knows what it will be like. Jaehee I’m not going to sit and watch you go back to old habits!” you yelled, pouring all your emotions into that one sentence.

Jaehee didn't even respond, she turned her chair around and went back to working, “MC, maybe it was better before I met you...ever think about that?” her voice was quiet, you swore you could hear voice quiver.

_ You clenched your fists as your voice started to shake in unbridled rage. “Was it? Was it really? Fine” you spat in disgust. “Since you can clearly take care of yourself…” You spun on your heel and stalked out. It wasn't until a couple rooms over did you start to cry. You weren't needed here. You were a fool to think she ever needed you. You started to repackage what you owned, at least you were aware now that it wouldn't work before you got completely settled in, as there wasn't much to pack.  _

_ Jaehee flinched hearing the front door slam. “MC?” She called out, mentally berating herself for being so harsh to you. It wasn't fair to you. You had only wanted to help-! And she heard your car start up. She slumped down as her phone buzzed with a message. It was from you.. _

_ “Maybe it would've been better if we had never met at all”  _

_ Her heart broke, and she began to sob. This is all her fault.  _

You drove as far as you could before you had to pull over at some apartments and sob, you were trying to help her but maybe you didn't try hard enough. Your whole body shook as you sobbed, you couldn't get yourself together. Then you heard a knock at your window, “Hey? MC? Is that you…?”

You looked up to see Yoosung tapping on your window for you to lower it, you did so as you tried to wipe your tears with your other hand. “Y-Yoosung?” You sniffled.

He reached his hand in your car and unlocked it, opening your door. “Yeah its me...are you okay? Where’s Jaehee?”  hearing her name you began to cry more. Not knowing what to do he hugged you, “MC?”

 “Jae...Jaehee, I-I think we just broke up.” you sobbed into his shoulder.

“Oh...it's gonna be okay..” Since he lived right there, he picked you up and carried you into his apartment. He put you on the couch as you began to tell him about what happened, he listened to your entire story his eyes never leaving yours. 

Meanwhile Jaehee was in a panic, she decided to wait and see if you came back. But it was dark now and the thought of you alone, crying, and heartbroken out there made her scared. She had tried to call you multiple times but you didn't answer...

She then did the only thing she could do, she went on the chat room and started blowing it up with messages. Luckily for her, almost everyone was active except Yoosung.

**{Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom}**

**Jaehee Kang: Guys this is important!!**

**Jaehee Kang: Have you seen MC?!**

**ZEN: No?**

**ZEN: Don't you guys live together? Why would we have seen her?**

**Jumin Han: Is there something wrong?**

**Jaehee Kang: Yes. Yes there is.**

**707: What happened**

**Jaehee Kang: I yelled at her, I didn't mean it…**

**ZEN: What did you say? It couldn't have been that bad**

**Jaehee Kang: I told her...that Maybe it would've been better if we never met…**

**707: …..**

**Jumin Han: ….**

**ZEN: …..**

{Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom}

Jaehee didn't blame them for not saying anything, even she couldn't say anything about it. She grabbed her keys, she was going to find you. The only place she could think of was Yoosung’s place, it wasn't too far from you guys shared apartment. She felt relief fall over her when she saw your car parked right in front of his apartment, she immediately got out and ran up the stairs to the door.

“Yoosung!! MC!!” she banged on the door frantically, probably waking up all Yoosung’s neighbors but that was his problem not hers. 

Yoosung opened the door, his hair a mess, lipstick smudged on his face, and his shirt halfway off. Honestly it looked really bad, like really bad. She was about to slam the door in face face and run out when she saw you in the back singing along to some music that was playing on your phone, lots of alcohol, and the makeup you had in your purse scattered everywhere. 

“Yoosung, I am here for MC. I was going to apologize but it looks like she needs to go home…” you were now stumbling around and around and weren't stopping, under different circumstances it might've been funny but now it was just...sad and kind of heartbreaking that she pushed you to this point.

The music in the background sang, ‘She brokeee your heartttt’ to which you then shouted, 

“ "SHHHEEEE DOESNT WANTTT MEEEE" hearing that was like a stab to her heart, is that how you really felt? Or were you just drunkenly singing along to the music, or both? 

“Oh Jaeeeheeee~” Yoosung sang, “M-MC is over there..” 

She couldn't help but chuckle, “I can see that.” pushing Yoosung out of the doorway, making him stumble back into the wall, Jaehee came and picked you up. You were drunk and didn't care very much, honestly you were so hammered that you didn't even know who she was.

“And...And who is this pretty lady taking me home?” You looked up at her and smiled.

She hated seeing you look so pathetic and helpless, “I'm your girlfriend MC.” were you guys even dating anymore? She didn't know but she just wanted to get you home and in bed, hell if you wanted it she would sleep on the couch.

“Girlfriend? Oh hell yeah, i’m so lucky…” you brought your hand up to touch her lips, making her blush as you did so, “You have nice lips…”

She sighed at your comment, smiling at Yoosung and closing the door. He should be fine on his own, hopefully. The drive home was full of your drunken rambles, she could barely concentrate but she got you both home. 

Once you guys were in the house she gave you a glass of water and you just stared at her, confused. “W-Why do I have to drink this...I’ve driven enough tonight already..”  

“MC do you want to be sick tomorrow?” she asked and you shook your head, “Good. Then drink this water and we can get you in some comfy clothes and go to bed.”

Honestly you hadn't drank to much that night, or maybe you had. You couldn't remember, one minute you were sobbing to Yoosung, then he brought out some drinks to help you calm down, then the next you both were singing My Heart Will Go On and dancing around. But it didn't take long for you to sober up, Jaehee walked in the room and you just stared.

“...Jaehee?” you asked after a moment of silence. 

She took a deep breath, gathering her thoughts. “MC..I'm so so sorry..” she walked closer, then stopping when you put your hand out.

“No Jaehee, why are you sorry?” You needed to know if she even knew what she did wrong, that this wasn't just an empty apology.  

“I’m sorry that I said those thing to you, even when you were just trying to help.” 

You motioned for her to come over there, “Jaehee….I-I accept your apology.” 

She ran over to you and pulled you into a hug, “I'm sorry MC..I'm so so sorry..I didn't mean it...if i hadn't met you I wouldn't ever be happy….” she rambled on and on about how much she loved and appreciated you.

You pulled her back and held her by the shoulders, “I love you Jahee Kang, you're not gonna get rid of me that easily.” you smiled, leaning in for a kiss.

She pushed you away, giggling. “I love you too MC, but you have alcohol breath so no kisses until you have some mouthwash.” 

“Fine then..” you stuck your tongue out at her and got up to go brush your teeth.

“Oh my god are you that desperate for a kiss?” she asked and you came out of the bathroom, your toothbrush hanging out of your mouth.

“Yes, I am very deprived of kisses, I haven't had one since this morning. And you had bad morning breath..” you mumbled, walking back and spitting out the toothpaste.

“There…” you sat down, moving her head to face yours, “Where were we?” 

“Well we were about to kiss but you had stinky alcohol breath-” you cut her off with a kiss.

After a few moments she pulled away, “Oh MC...I’m so glad we met….”


End file.
